Deemo y la chica (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50565 |no = 1170 |element = Luz |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = La chica amnésica de la tierra extranjera de Gran Gaia y Deemo, el extraño ser que la salvó. La chica y Deemo se fueron de Gran Gaia y finalmente acabaron en Ishgria. Allí estuvieron bajo la protección de cierto mecenas demoníaco que les ayudó a preparar un espectáculo en vivo. Muchos de los demonios que oyeron su música la rechazaron como algo hecho para los débiles. Sin embargo hay quien dice que otros demonios fueron conmovidos por las canciones de Deemo y la chica, inspirándoles a encontrar valor en algo más que meras batallas. |summon = We've made it somewhere new again. Deemo, let's share our music with everyone here too! |fusion = This technique makes me feel warm... I feel a gentleness from it. It's like Deemo's music. |evolution = Can you see it? The new form attached to my ideals. This is but a part of it. |hp_base = 4200 |atk_base = 1350 |def_base = 1350 |rec_base = 1350 |hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 1900 |hp_anima = 6742 |rec_anima = 1702 |atk_breaker = 2098 |def_breaker = 1702 |def_guardian = 2098 |rec_guardian = 1801 |def_oracle = 1801 |rec_oracle = 2197 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Notas blancas |lsdescription = El daño por chispas aumenta la barra de BB, recupera PS y aumenta el ATQ del BB cuando las chispas superan cierta cantidad para el próximo turno |lsnote = Llena 2~3 CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla), cura 100-400 PS y aumenta un 100% el ATQ del BB después de 20 chispas |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = ÁNIMA |bbdescription = Combo de 22 ataques fuertes de luz y oscuridad a todos los enemigos, aumenta el daño con chispas y recupera gradualmente los PS durante 3 turnos |bbnote = Aumenta un 60% el daño por chispas y cura (1600~1900 + 10% REC de la unidad) PS por turno |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Miosotis |sbbdescription = Combo de 32 ataques poderosos de luz y oscuridad a todos los enemigos, aumenta el daño por chispas 3 turnos y probable aumento de la barra de BB al hacer saltar chispas |sbbnote = Aumenta 60% el daño por chispas y 80% de llenar 1-2 CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |cbman = 40 |cbmbb = 22 |cbmsbb = 32 |cbmubb = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50564 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = Esta unidad aparece en el juego Deemo. |addcat = |addcatname = }}